1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mowing machine provided with a frame, with a plurality of mowing means provided with mowing knives, said mowing means being supported by the frame and being rotatable about upwardly extending axes of rotation, and with supporting means arranged under said mowing means and being vertically adjustable relative to said mowing means, said supporting means being secured to upwardly extending carriers.
2. Discussion of the Background
With the usual mowing machines of this kind the various carriers can be adjusted individually in order to be able to arrange the cutting knives of the mowing means at the desired distance from the ground surface. Not only is this a time-consuming activity, but there is also a risk that not all supporting means will rest on the ground, as a result of which only a few of said supporting means will carry the weight of the machine and be loaded heavily thereby, which may also lead to tracks being formed in the ground surface and to different cutting heights for each mowing means, resulting in an unacceptable mowing pattern.